Alternate Beginning
by BrunoMarslover21
Summary: ACBU's Alternate start. My first writing for story A Change Between Us. This is a alternate story Brianna does not exist but there is MxM! Rated K for too cuteness and it will only have a few chapters! Also BxA, MMxS, RxExT
1. Chapter 1

**This is my apology for me not updating and plus this to my boyfriend. I owe him for deleting that one rock n roll story. This was in fact my original text. Or more likely the alternate beginning. If you like it I will post more. Just say the word in the reviews. But I'm not rewriting the WHOLE story. I'll just do the baby chapters IF I get likes! Ok so enjoy!**

* * *

_My baby. I love you. My precious baby. One day you'll forgive me. Don't worry my sunshine. This is breaking my heart. Mama's gonna make sure you get what every baby deserves. A good home. _

Her heart broke as she carried a basket, carrying her baby. She looked around, "Its ok. Mama's gonna make it better" She looked around the pitch black night making her sigh. Her eyes searched only to see a little shop lit up. "There. Here we go Sweetheart" She sat the basket on the porch, "Goodbye Baby Boy. I wish I could've named you but there was too little time" She kissed her baby's cheek then knocked.

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Margaret turned to see a woman, darting off as soon as they met eyes. Margaret walked to the door, the woman looked homeless, she had rags and messy hair. She opened it, "Ma'am"!? She looked down to hear crying. "Ma'am! You left your…" She bent down and moved the blankets. She gasped. It was a baby! "Ma'am! Your baby"! She swooped the child up into her wing and looked around. The woman was nowhere in sight. "You…you were abandoned"

The little baby was obviously a boy. He had dark blue feathers and a dark purple comma, he had beautiful green eyes. She held him on her hip, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry little boy…" She whispered, standing outside.

The baby began to cry making Margaret gasp, "Uh…it's ok" She picked up the basket and found a little truck. She handed it to him. "Here little…" She looked at him, "Hang on" She lifted her phone and dialed a number. "Hey Mordecai…can you come to The Coffee Shop real quick"? She looked over to see the baby numbing on the truck.

Mordecai opened the door, "Margaret! Is everything ok"? He immediately stopped in his tracks, seeing Margaret holding a baby on her hip. "Uh…what's going on"?

"His mother left him. I tried to get her but she ran off"! She held the little boy.

The blue jay awkwardly stared at the boy, "Well…uh. At least she left him a toy"? He winced.

Margaret smiled, "I think I have a name for him" She looked at him, "Collin"  
"Collin" The blue jay smiled, "That's pretty cool. Can I give him a middle name"?

The cardinal giggled, "Sure. But you have to hold him" She insisted by putting the baby in his wings.

Mordecai held him close, "Uh…Hey Collin" He chuckled nervously. "I'm…your uncle Mordo. And that's your…Mama Maggie"? He pointed to Margaret.

"He won't call me Mama. He has a Mama" She smiled, "I don't want him to grow up, hating his mom"

Mordecai smiled at the boy, "Collin Lucas" He smiled, "After Luke Skywalker"

"You geek" Margaret smiled, "It fits him Collin Lucas. Collin. C'mere Cole" She took him into her wings, "You want your truck"?

Mordecai smiled, "I'll be the best uncle ever little guy" He looked up at Margaret, "I'll be there to help you. I promise! I'll help you with every little milestone this baby will get to. I'll be here from diapers until he graduates from high school or…after" He whispered to himself.

Collin Lucas Haddad would be the biggest impact on Mordecai since Rigby met him. He would never harm that boy. He loved him more than his own life.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Want to beat me with a fish? Hell? It was back when I was a freshman! When I shipped Mordgaret so hard! Ok so comment? Review? I guess. Uh shout out to all my friends? I love you all **

**-Ryan's out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I'm back, I'm back, I felt the spirit and decided to update, you can thank 80s music and Peter Gabriel for helping me finish this chapter. To set something straight, at first, I wanted Eileen and Tuck to be together then she got with Rigby which is why is ACBU it took them 7 years to get married but in the first draft, I wanted a love triangle but I figured that it's too much with CJ and Margaret so I cut it out but almost everything is the same, Brad is Benson and Audrey's son, but Muscle Man was going to have a son. Collin is very smart like Brianna but some stuff is different. Don't worry ok :D**

**Bruno Mars: Someone told me you were driving**

**Me: Oh yea.**

**Daved: She's a maniac!**

**Kyle: Stay clear of the roads! People!**

* * *

**Two weeks later: Margaret's apartment:**

Collin had been a big impact for both Mordecai and Margaret. Due to his schedule, Mordecai had to spend the nights at Margaret's apartment to help out. Collin could cry for hours nonstop and be a hyper baby leaving Mordecai and Margaret exhausted almost all the time.

Collin had successfully made both his 'parents' pull an all nighter making them collapse on the couch.

The little boy sat in his playpen watching Mordecai and Margaret sleep soundly on the couch, Margaret asleep on Mordecai's chest with the blue jay's wing wrapped around her waist.

Collin giggled as he leaned against the wall of his playpen making the playpen's wall slowly fall on the floor, he was very clever at getting out of his playpen, his crib in his newly made nursery was not so easy. The little avian looked back at his parents and giggled as he crawled away.

Margaret awoke with a yawn, "Mm…Collin…Cole"? She looked at the playpen and gasped, "Oh no! He got out again"! She shook Mordecai awake making him jump.

"Huh?! What?! I just fed Collin…" He looked at her then Collin's playpen. "Oh crud"

Margaret ran into the kitchen, "Collin!? Collin"? She looked under the table, "Mordecai, check the bedrooms"! She looked behind the TV, anywhere the baby could've gone.

The blue jay checked Margaret's bedroom, "Cole? Buddy"? He lifted the blankets, looked under the bed. No sign of him. He ran into Collin's new nursery, since he was found with a truck, Mordecai and Margaret built a construction themed nursery, he loved it.

"Collin! Now's not the time for hide-n-seek"! Mordecai looked around the room, still no sign of him.

Margaret checked behind the couch, nothing. She sighed then looked at her sliding glass door to see Collin crawling on the deck's ledge, "COLLIN LUCAS"! Margaret screamed, she ran to the door, "MORDECAI! MORDECAI"!

The blue jay lifted his head and slammed it into the crib, "Ow"! He felt his head, then looked over, "What did you say"!?

Margaret opened the glass door and lifted Collin up, "Oh thank god! Collin! You're ok! Oh my poor baby boy"! She hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever go out here without Uncle Mordo or me you understand"?!

Collin slurped on his thumb making her sigh, "Oh boy Sweetheart, what am I going to do with you" She walked back inside to see Mordecai icing his head with an ice pack. "Oh my gosh! You ok"!?

"I nailed my head on the crib" He winced, "There's Cole"

"Yea, he was crawling on the deck, we need to keep a good eye on this one"

Collin whined, Mordecai sighed, "Oh boy, maybe we should take him to The Coffee Shop, that way, Eileen, Rigby and us can both keep an eye on him"

* * *

**The Coffee Shop:**

Motherhood was working out for Margaret, she had maternal instincts, she always knew what Collin wanted and did her best to provide for him but then again, motherhood for a 23 year old had it's cons.

Margaret carried Collin down the steps and opened the door, seeing Eileen actually flirt with a man who was not Rigby.

The man was very built, he had blonde hair and glasses, his voice was very deep. Eileen seemed to be flirting and he seemed to giving it right back unlike Rigby had over the years.

"Hi Eileen" Margaret smiled.

Eileen snapped out of her romantic gaze and smiled, "Oh hey Margaret, and little baby Cole"

Collin cooed at the attention as Margaret slung him into a highchair she had in stock just for him.

Mordecai shortly followed with Rigby towing along, "Yea so then Benson tells Audrey that Brad spat up on the floor but it was just Muscle Man's…" He looked to see Eileen and Tuck flirting and Collin sitting in a highchair.

"Hi Mordecai and Rigby" Eileen waved then went back to talking to Tuck.

The raccoon frowned, Eileen wasn't smothering him with questions, he actually liked Eileen to smother him with questions, "Ah em…Eileen"?

The mole smiled at Tuck then turned to Rigby, "Hang on Rigby, I'm taking Tuck's order"

"Tuck…" Rigby remembered the man from the cruising bet, "Cool"

Collin babbled nonsense at Margaret while she was getting ready for work, Mordecai looked at him and gasped, "Really Collin? No way! You don't say"!

Margaret giggled, "Don't do that then he'll just babble for the rest of his life"

"Oh I don't mind" The blue jay chuckled, lifting up the baby, "Mama doesn't like you to babble"

The cardinal blushed, "Margaret, Margaret…not Mama. He has a mama"

Collin pointed at Margaret and smiled, "Mmm"

"No Collin! Margaret Mar…Grr…Et" She sounded it out making Collin giggle.

The door opened making Margaret look up, "Take a seat anywhere you like"

The woman sat down and smiled, "Mordecai"! She ran to him and hugged him making him gasp. It was none other than CJ.

Collin squirmed in his father's wings, "No"!

Margaret gasped, "His first word! Oh my gosh"!

CJ looked at Mordecai, "Wait…did you guys have a kid"?! Her eyes widened in horror.

The blue jay gasped, "What? Ohh um no. We adopted him"

Margaret nodded, "Yes. I founded him two weeks ago but he's only eight months old. He shouldn't be talking this early! This is amazing"!

Collin smiled at the attention, "No…no" He repeated.

CJ stared at the two, "So…you guys are a couple"?

Mordecai froze, "Um…well…I dunno" He looked at Margaret, "Are we"?

The cardinal blushed, "Um…well just because we have a kid doesn't mean that you can't date other women, I can date another men but we'll just act like divorced parents if we ever get into a relationship with others. Collins goes with you for a week and then Collin stays with me" Margaret felt her heart breaking as she said those words, she did want Mordecai to be with her and raise this baby with her.

Mordecai shrugged, "Well um…sure"

"So you wanna go out then since we figured that out"? CJ chirped excitedly.

"Um…sure" Mordecai looked at Collin then Margaret, the cardinal smiled then walked away.

CJ smiled, "Cool. I'll see you at seven, feel free to bring Collin" She winked then left.

Rigby looked over at his friend after glaring at Tuck, "So two chicks want you"?

"No. Margaret and I have a plan for Collin" He held the little boy who was drooling, "_But I want to be with Margaret_" He looked over seeing Margaret clean the tables.

* * *

**Yea, see a lot of love problems, this is why I didn't go with this story. Because A) I was a Freshman. B) I was and still am that love crazed girl, I watch 80s movies and pray that happens to me but hey it was the 80s XD C) There's too much love triangles, Twilight did one and they sucked so imagine 2...oh boy XD so more chapters are coming, just bits of Collin's life, I'm thinking of doing a one where he's older like 5 or 8 Idk **

**-Ryan's out!**


End file.
